This invention relates generally to a pump sprayer of the precompression type, and is an improvement over the spray pump disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,595.
Normally, pump sprayers of the type to which the present invention is directed include a reciprocating pump plunger having a discharge passage terminating in a spray cup which reciprocates together with the plunger for dispensing product under pressure during each pressure stroke in which a sliding discharge valve is forced open in response to a build up of pressure in the pump chamber. Since the spray button reciprocates with the plunger, the spray path shifts relative to a fixed target.
The need arises for the provision of a fixed discharge such that the spray cup is stationary during plunger reciprocation to thereby more accurately fix the spray path to a fixed target during spraying.
Moreover, it is desirable to retain the benefits achieved by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,595 patented spray pump providing for separate springs for the pump plunger and the discharge valve in a precompression pump sprayer having a fixed discharge. Fewer molded parts for the pump are required thereby translating into reduced molding costs and assembly while enhancing the easy operation of the pump.
It is further desirable to provide a pump sprayer which is more compact than those known sprayers requiring a reciprocating spray cup, while at the same time providing for simple and easy fabrication and use of the pump having both pump priming and container venting features.